<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by kuroeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154024">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko'>kuroeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet I wrote to try writing for the first time! A glimpse into their adult lives.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet I wrote to try writing for the first time! A glimpse into their adult lives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Aphrodi woke up drenched in sweat with balled fists grasping crisp cotton sheets. Nightmares chased after him whenever he closed his eyes, yet he had hoped that by sleeping next to his first love they would finally be eased. He couldn’t run away from his past forever, yet he tried so hard to hide it from Fubuki whose last impression of him had been right after he left the FFI tournaments. Fubuki didn’t need to know what he had done to climb up so high in society, all he needed to know was that Aphrodi could get him whatever his heart desired. Moving carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping figure next to him, he swung his legs over the bed and gazed out at the moon shining softly between the billowing curtain panels. Lost in thought, he stiffened in surprise when Fubuki’s arms suddenly wrapped around him in a gentle embrace, then relaxed as he leaned back into bed and fell asleep again, this time to a swirling and bright world of shared dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>